Guild Wars 2: Destiny
by PirateWarWarrior
Summary: "Is there such I thing as fate maybe", for Saya the only life she's ever known has always been behind the wall of Divinity's Reach, but when one act of heroism changes her life she set forth to confront the coming darkness, but as she follows her destiny to destroy Zhaitan the mystery about her family's legacy may hold the answer to who she is and what she was meant to become.
1. Prologue

**All rights to Guild wars 2 Dialogue and characters belong to Arenanet, except for my own OC's, I may have changed the story a bit from the original but I hope you enjoy the read, fan of the game since buying the first one when I was 16 so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Emma hurry we don't have much time" a man said as he gave a small bag to another man.

"I know I just…" Emma said as she held a small bundle in her arms with tears in her eyes as she held it.

"It's the only way Emma, they'll kill us all if she stays here" the man said as he looked down at the bundle.

In the woman's arms was a small baby girl with dark brunette hair and greenish eyes, she been quite for most of the night as her father and mother prepared to make a difficult sacrifice for their child life.

"Aaron, I have to go are you sure this is what you want" said the man as he opened the door.

"Yes" Aaron said as he kissed his daughter for the last time, Emma passed her daughter onto her father and took a small necklace off and placed it around the blanket she wrapped her child in.

"Remember this me and your father will always love you" Emma said as she kissed her on the forehead and watched as her husband and child left the house.

As both men walked up the hill Aaron passed his daughter to the other man and gave him a long bundle with an insignia on it.

"Aaron you don't have to do this alone, we can help you all escape" The man said as he took the bundle.

"And where would we hide, they would hunt me and my family till the end of time, no we both knew this day would come, even if me and Emma are gone we don't want our daughter to suffer our fate" Aaron said as he looked once more at his child with regret knowing she would grow up never knowing who they were.

The man looked at his friend with a solemn face seeing that he was determine to face his enemy one last time, "what do you want me to tell them" he asked "Tell them I served my nation and took as many as I could, and to keep their promise to my family when the time comes for the truth to be revealed" Aaron said as stood straight and saluted his friend.

As Aaron turned to return to his home the man looked down at the sleeping baby and knew she would grow up having a hard life but would have people who would watch over her, "What's her name?" the man asked as Aaron stopped half way down the hill.

Aaron looked back and smiled "Her name is Saya, Saya Flameseeker" Aaron said as he turned back towards his house with tears running down his face.

The strange man rode through the night till the sun rose over Divinity's Reach, the man was covered by a large clock so no one knew who he was as he entered the slums of the city, as he knocked on the door of a small house a woman came to the door but didn't see anyone at the door but then heard the small noises of a baby at her feet, she put her hand over her mouth as she saw the child and picked her up.

The man watched as the woman picked up the baby and saw her hold the child trying to calm her down, as the woman took the child in he looked up at the morning sky and breathed in the air "Aaron, Emma may you find peace knowing your daughter is safe and out of view of our enemies, and my the six watch over her" he said quietly as he walked out of the slums and towards the castle removing his clock revealing his shining armour and holding onto the bundle Aaron had giving him to keep till the promised day.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**All rights to Dialogue and Characters belong to Arenanet **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The beginning<strong>

"Get back here you thieves" a shop owner yelled as 3 youngsters ran down the street fall of people.

"Great he saw us" Quinn yelled as he held onto the necklace he had pick off the stand.

"Well it your fault you should have gone for the less obvious item to be missed" Alice yelled as she ran first down the street.

"I'm not even supposed to be involved with this you know" the third person said sounding annoyed as they ran into a small alleyway.

"Ya but you do miss the thrill don't you" Quinn said while smiling as they came out the alleyway and into a small enclave in the slums.

As the soldiers disappeared down the street all three signed some relief and came out of their hiding place. "That was fun" Quinn said as he stood up.

The third person hit him in the head landing him in the mud, Alice laughed as Quinn looked up "What was that for?" He said as he wiped the mud from his eyes.

"That for getting me in your mess again, I told you I was out of this business and I thought you were too, both of you" She shouted as she crossed her arms.

"I will be once I've paid my debt to two-blade Pete" Quinn said as he stood up.

"You know Pete won't let me go, besides with him I can get all the information I need on those slimy minsters that come to gambling houses" Alice said as she tossed the bag of loot over her shoulder.

The girl still stood looking disappointed in her friends but she knew what they said was true, "Ok fine but you both better stay alive the next time I see you" the girl said as she walked away.

"We will Saya, we promised didn't we" Quinn said as he waved his friend goodbye.

Saya walked out into the main road of the city and walked around for a while till she reach the local inn, she sat in her usually place in the inn and sat thinking.

"What'll it be Saya" the bar keeper Andrew asked "The usual" Saya said as Andrew went to pour her drink, Saya knew what today was, it was her birthday and she would be turning twenty tonight, she always had somewhere to be on her birthday but since leaving the gang she had less to do with the criminal world so her thought always dreaded thinking about her birthday.

Ever since she was young she had always been told she was abandoned and that no one wanted her, the woman she grew up with had told her that she had been left with her and all that was left was a necklace and a letter that told the woman her name and her birthday.

As soon as Saya was old enough to work the woman had her running around doing chores with all the other street rats that lived with her, that how she met Quinn and Alice.

Though Alice was at least 5 years older than her she looked out for the kids in the slums of the city but her outrageous view of the krytan government had landed her in jail a couple of times.

Quinn had always been an idiot when it came to money so he always owed people when he asks for it, but he was a good pickpocket when he wasn't trying to attract the high noble girls in the area. Saya was always a good fighter when she got older. Alice and a few local thugs had trained her to fight so she could fight off ministry guards or in the fighting rings and she always came out on top.

But as she got older her time with two-blade Pete had reached it limit when Pete tried getting her to kill a seraph guard on a big job to rob the merchants in the city, so she took one last job which paid off her debt to Pete and left the slums.

She had been 17 when she left but the money she had earned allowed her to find a place in the city and since then she had worked in the inn when needed but she was still fighting in the local rings for the money since no one hired an ex thug from the slums.

Still she didn't care so today would just be another day nothing special and nothing interesting, though her run in with Quinn and Alice was probably the most fun she had had today.

"Ok one large Apple cider, on the house" Andrew said as he placed the mug in front of Saya, "What you mean on the house" she said as she reached for her purse.

"I know what today is, so consider it your day off and enjoy yourself" Andrew said while smiling, Saya was surprised that he had remembered and that he'd given her the day off, she had been scheduled to work tonight and hadn't mentioned her birthday so today was more interesting than usual.

As Saya drank her beer down she noticed that dark cloud were coming in so she decided to get some air before setting off home, "Thanks for the beer old man, see you tomorrow" Saya said as she waved off out of the inn.

Saya wondered around the city till she ended up in Shaemoor, the sun was soon covered by rain clouds and the splashes of rain landed on her face, Saya didn't mind the rain she always liked it when she was young but still she felt depressed as she knew another year would pass where she would have done nothing for herself but stay in the same position her life was in.

"I wonder if anything will change, the world is so upside down" she thought, she knew that the recent peace with the charr was weak but getting stronger with queen Jennah, the undead were popping up everywhere and no one seemed to care enough to fight them or end up becoming one of Zhaitans minions.

But still it was still an upside down world and as long as everyone followed the same straight path they would all be dead or severing the dragons soon enough.

As she turned back towards the city she heard screaming and turned around to see large flames coming from the lower parts of Shaemoor. "Damn the centaurs are back" Saya said as she ran towards the danger.

She passed screaming villagers as they tried to run from the rampaging creatures as they trampled them under their hooves and fired their weapons at them; Saya grabbed the closes weapon on the ground and hit the beasts with it sending a few running away.

The centaurs had always assaulted the villagers when they grew in number and tried taking the fort, but the seraph had always stood firm against them and pushed them back, but something told her that tonight was different.

As she came upon the inn in the village she saw many wounded soldiers and villagers inside so she could check to see if any news.

"There rounding up for another attack on the fort, Captain Thackeray needs more men to hold the line" a young seraph asked the solider at the top of the inn but the soldier looked back in grimace "I can't spare any soldier here, I've already got a few left routing out the stragglers and I can't spare them" the solider said to the seraph looking worried.

"I'll go give support to the captain" Saya said as she stood before them, both soldiers looked at her and looked relived "Alright, seraph give the girl a prober weapon and head back to the fort tell Thackeray this girls willing to fight and may Balthazar give you strength" the solider said as the seraph handed Saya a short sword.

Both of them ran through the rain as the thunder and lightning clashed together from the sky, as they reach the fort Saya could see that the front gate was being assaulted hard but what caught her eye was the soldiers struggling to keep it up.

"Hold the line we won't give these beast this fort" a seraph said as all the men pulled on the rope to keep the gate up.

"Captain Thackeray I was able to get some help from the village" the young seraph shouted as he saluted towards a man clad in full seraph armour.

Saya stood firm as the man walked towards her and looked at her, he was obviously checking to see if she could handle the situation before turning back towards the gate "Thank you for volunteering now prepare for battle" he said as Saya stood ready for action.

Soon enough the gate had been forced down and a large number of centaurs came clashing into the fort, Saya countered many of the centaurs attacks as they tried to cut her down but her skills with fighting the local thugs and a few soldiers had gain her experience in keeping opponents off her and give her a chance to land a hit on them.

"You've got some move on you kid" Logan Thackeray said as he pulled his sword out of the centaurs chest.

"Years of fighting will do that, and don't call me kid" Saya said as she held her sword ready for the next foe.

The centaurs soon realize their number had dropped and tried running, "Don't let them escape" a seraph solider said as some of the solider started running after them.

Saya ran with them till they crossed the bridge and saw a centaur shaman begin casting a spell, "Wait" she shouted but was too late, the shaman spell took effect and several soldiers were sent flying as a large earth elemental appeared holding debris and started throwing it at them.

"What in the name of the six is that" a soldier said as they looked at the elemental.

"That soldier is a threat" Logan said as he charged for it, Saya followed suite as she dodged the falling debris.

As Saya got closer to the elemental she started cutting into the hard earth hands that were holding the energy and debris. "Bring those hands down, without them the whole thing will crash" Logan shouted as several soldiers joined Saya in breaking the hands.

Several soldiers were knocked back when smaller earth elementals appeared to defend the larger elemental, but Saya was able to land a large blow to the elemental hands and severed the control it hand on the magic it was using to cause havoc.

"Pull back that thing will explode soon" Logan shouted as his men ran back to avoid the clash of magic and rocks, Saya began to turn back when she noticed an injured seraph on the ground and couldn't move.

She knew that this man might die if left behind but knew she could end up dead as well if she helped; "Hurry before the elemental come crashing down" Logan shouted but Saya made her choice and ran to the injured soldier.

Logan shouted to retreat but Saya kept running till she got a hold of the man and helped him to his feet "Come on soldier we aren't done yet" she said as they tried walking quickly.

"Get out of there" Logan shouted as Saya saw the last of the magic from the elemental began to shrink, in that instance she threw the injured soldier and braced for impact as the elemental exploded and sent her flying and landing her against the wet grass.

Saya consciousness was fading in and out as she tried to stay awake but she could feel where the damage had happened as she bled on the wet ground, "Hey hang in there, I won't let you die like this" a voice shouted but Saya couldn't recognize it before she succumbed to her injuries and slipped into the darkness.

Though many were injured that night many in the city would soon hear of a hero who held back the invading forces of the centaurs, and saved the lives of many people and the city this day would be remembered and Saya life would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 2: Hero of Shaemoor

****All rights to Dialogue and Characters belong to Arenanet ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hero of Shaemoor<strong>

"Wha… Where am I, what happened" Saya said as she woke up in a strange room with a woman next to her.

"It alright, your still in Shaemoor you've been unconscious for 3 days" the priestess said as she put her hand on Saya's shoulder to calm her down.

Saya slowly breathed in and out so she could take in her surroundings, she saw that she was in a small room with a few other wounded people but as she tried to move off the bed her felt a sharp pain in her side and saw the bandages around her waist.

"Take it easy, the blast from that elemental took a lot out of you we were worried you might not wake up" the priestess said as she passed Saya her clothes.

"How'd I get here, last thing I remember was laying on the ground when the elemental exploded" Saya asked.

"Captain Thackeray brought you here personally" the priestess said "He came by a couple of times to see if you were alright, you also had visitors from some of the locals and some seraph" the priestess explained while Saya had been sleeping many people around Shaemoor had come to visit the hero who had save them and to see if she was alright.

"You also had a shady character come by every day to see you" the priestess said as Saya put her jacket on.

"That must have been my friend Quinn, You might want to check your medicine cabinets" Saya said as the priestess looked at her confused.

"Anyway thank you for helping me" Saya said, "May dwayna smile upon you" the priestess smiled as she watched Saya move towards the door. As Saya moved outside the local healer's house she saw that many of the villagers were busy repairing the village and many farmers were busy with their crops and cattle.

"May as well go and see Quinn, hope he hasn't got into any trouble" Saya thought, knowing Quinn he probably had in the 3 days she was unconscious.

While making her way towards the city many people stopped to thank her for saving them from the centaur attack, Saya didn't get this much attention from people even when fighting in the ring so it was surprised to her when they started calling her the Hero of Shaemoor.

As she entered the city she made her way to the slums hoping to meet Quinn before Pete turned up, as she turn the corner she saw Quinn trying to chat up one of the local girls but she could tell it wasn't going well.

As the girls ignored Quinn and walked by Saya slowly walked up behind Quinn preparing to jump him, Saya took a deep breath and "What you doing?" Saya said as Quinn screamed in surprise.

Saya laughed as Quinn face turned from shocked to annoyed "What was that for, you scared me" Quinn said as he straightened his shirt, "Couldn't help it, you've always been easy to scare since we were little" Saya said as she wiped her eyes from laughing.

"Only because you're so sneaky" Quinn said back, after Quinn calmed down he smiled at his friend, "Glad to see you're ok, I have to say when I heard you saved Shaemoor from those centaurs I was surprised, everyone in the city is talking about you even the nobles are praising your actions" Quinn said.

Saya blushed in embarrassment from what Quinn had said "it was nothing I just went to help" Saya said "Nothing, you took down several Centaurs, stopped a massive Elemental from going wild and saved many lives, I've heard that the commander of the seraph has taken an interest in you since then" Quinn said.

Saya looked up in surprised this was the first she'd heard about this, so Captain Thackeray had taken an interest in her why she was just a simple girl with a shady background.

Just before she could question Quinn further she heard a group of people coming up behind her, she turned around and her face turn sour, two-blade Pete and a group of thugs was walking up to them looking happy like they were in for a treat.

"Well well so the hero grace us with her presence" Pete said mockingly in front of Saya, Saya stood her ground as she took Pete's insult, "Hello Pete, didn't think I'd see you here, What you want?" Saya said.

"I'm here for Quinn's head, he got riot Alice caught" Pete said as he eyed Quinn, "What, Pete come on your joking right" Quinn said sounding scared "I don't joke Quinn, I need Alice for this job and you were supposed to back her up" Pete said as he took out a dagger.

"Pete, I can get her back just give me a chance" Quinn said as he hid behind Saya "Not this time Quinn and you can't hide behind this good for nothing forever" Pete said.

Saya kicked Pete against the wall, the others took out their weapons but Saya was prepared to take them on, "stand down" Pete shouted as he got up wiping the blood from his mouth "You got something to say" Pete asked as Saya looked at him.

"Ya, if Quinn got Alice caught then let me and him get her out, you know I can handle myself so a few thugs from a rival gang are nothing to me, but once we do this Quinn debt to you is cleared you hear" Saya said looking threateningly at Pete.

Pete and Saya stared at each other intensely till Pete sheathed his dagger back behind him, "Fine, but if you fail you and Quinn are dead" Pete said as he motioned his men to follow. As Pete disappeared Saya turned around and stared at Quinn as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok where is Alice being held" Saya asked sternly, "The Widowmakers have her in their base, I told Alice to stay put but as usual she always runs off" Quinn said looking annoyed, Saya knew getting involved with Pete would be trouble but she had to help Quinn and save Alice.

"We better go, you know the way to their hideout Quinn so lead the way" Saya said as both left the slums, as they made their way towards the hideout Saya began thinking how it all went wrong, though she had left she had left behind her friends and now they we're working for Pete who didn't care for any of them except for gold.

"There it is" Quinn pointed to a two story building, "Ok how do we get in" Saya asked "We need a password to get in otherwise they'll gut us" Quinn said, "I know there's a few of these Widowmakers moving around here so if we beat a few of them up and get the password will get in" Quinn said as Saya nodded to the plan.

Soon enough they came upon a few thugs under the bridge and tore them apart till one of them gave up the password," you sure that what it is, cause if it not" Saya said holding her hand in a fist "It is, I swear it 'Salma's bloomers'" the thug said as he trembled in fear.

Saya let the man go and soon all three thugs ran off in the opposite direction, "You definitely have a way with people" Quinn said as Saya wiped the blood from her cheek "Ya, let go" Saya said not sounding happy.

As they made their way to the door Saya took out the short sword she had and knocked on the door of the hideout and a small window opened and two eye's appeared, "Password" the man asked sounding annoyed.

"Salma's bloomers" Saya said, the man closed the window and the sound of a lock being unbolted was the opening they needed, as soon as the door opened a bit Saya bashed through and charged straight at the Widowmakers "It's Pete's thugs, get them" said one of the Widowmakers and soon enough a small group appeared from upstairs and started fighting Saya and Quinn.

Quinn may not have been much of a fighter but he held his own against the thugs and did his best to take them out, after taking out most of the Widowmakers Saya and Quinn made their way upstairs and found Alice tied up and bound by an enchantment to stop her movement.

"Finally showed up hey" Alice said sounding upset, "Be grateful that we did" Saya said sternly as she broke the enchantment and untied her.

"You're lucky that Saya came along Quinn cause if she didn't I'd plant you in the ground right now" Alice said shaking her fist, "It not my fault you got caught, you just ran off before I caught up so if anything it your fault" Quinn said back.

"Enough, let get back to Pete before more of these idiots show up" Saya said sternly as both stared at each other, once out of the hideout all of them headed straight for the usual spot to meet and waited for Pete to show up.

"Thanks for saving my behind Saya" Alice said as she looked at her friend leaning against the wall, "It nothing, beside I did it to get Quinn out of Pete's gang and maybe you as well" Saya said as she looked back.

"You wish, Pete won't let us go so easily you'll see" Alice said as Pete came around the corner, "Well seems like you held up your end" Pete said as Alice walked up to him, "You better be ready Riot I need you for this job".

"Ya I'm fine, no thanks to you, I wonder if you really need me for this apothecary job" Alice said which got Saya attention.

"Keep your mouth closed" Pete said as Alice moved off with a few of the thugs, "A for you Quinn your off the hook for Alice but you've still a debt to pay so if you know what good for you you'll come with us to do the job" Pete said.

"Hey hold on you said if we got Alice out he was off the hook with you and the gang" Saya said but Pete just smirked as he turned his back on her and left "Why you back stabbing…" Saya began to say before Quinn stepped in.

"No Saya you'll only make it worse, beside you're not part of this anymore so you may as well go" Quinn said holding a straight face. "You can't be serious, you can't trust him Quinn he'll kill you just like he does to those he see as expendable" Saya said sounding concern for her friend wellbeing.

"You don't understand as long as I'm part of the gang no one will touch me, I can handle myself with Pete, beside I've only got a bit more to pay off then I'll leave Pete in good graces and then we can fulfill that promise we made" Quinn said as he smiled and held out his pinky.

"Promise" Saya said as she held out her pinky "a Promise to the end" Quinn said as they wrapped their pinky finger together, this had always been something both did when making a promise.

As Quinn ran after Pete and his gang Saya stood alone in the street as she thought of what Pete was up to what would he want with an apothecary, those place only held remedies for treatments which the healer used when magic couldn't help.

"Whatever it's about I want no part in it" Saya thought as she turned around and left the slum and headed back to her place, as she came up to the front door of her place she noticed a seraph solider standing in front.

As Saya approached the solider saw her and straightened up "Just like any good solider they always slouch on the job don't they" Saya thought as she stood in front of the solider, "Are you Saya Flameseeker" the solider asked.

Yes I am, what do you want" Saya said as she place one of her arms against her hip still confused as to why this solider was here.

"Captain Thackeray has request your presence, I am to company you to the inn where he is" the solider said sounding very bold, Saya was even more surprised what did the commander of the seraph want with her.

As they made their way to the inn Saya had been thinking as to what captain Thackeray wanted with her, did find out she was a ex thug and wanted info or was he going to invite her to join the seraph, both sounded ridicules she as much as she hated Pete she would rat out her friends who were still in the gang and there was no was a street rat like her could ever follow a man like Thackeray or anyone for that matter.

As they entered the inn Saya noticed Andrew and Petra working but as soon as Andrew saw Saya his face lit up like it was wintersday, "Well here the hero of Shaemoor, can't believe what Thackeray been telling us is it true you took down 20 centaurs in one strike" Andrew asked Petra merely shook her head at her father silliness over a rumour "Sorry Andrew I think the captain may have exaggerated, it wasn't a single strike it was more like 3 strikes" Saya said looking embraced as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"See what I tell ya, she an honest one Logan even if she come from the slums" Andrew said as he looked at the young man in white seraph armour.

Saya saw captain Thackeray as he came out of his hiding place and grinned, "Sorry about the rouse, when I asked around about you a lot of people said you use to be one of Pete's top thugs, but Andrew said in all the years he's know you, you've never taken a life so I just wanted to see if it was true" Logan Thackeray said.

Saya crossed her arms and looked at captain Thackeray sternly, "You could have just asked me, I don't like my past that much but we do what we have to, to survive" Saya said boldly, Thackeray laughed a bit and jestered Saya to a table at the back of the inn.

As Saya sat down Petra brought over a couple of drinks for them and left them to it, "Any way I wanted to thank you for what you did back in Shaemoor, you saved a lot of lives at the risk of your own so I owe you" Logan said as he took a sip of water from his glass.

"Thanks I'll remember that" as Saya took a sip of her drink, "But something tells me you didn't call me for that" Saya said look inquisitively at the seraph, Logan expression went serious "Your right, I wanted to ask you if you know anything about two-blade Pete" Logan asked.

Saya looked up from her drink and saw that Logan was definitely serious about wanting info, "Well as you properly know he runs the local gang in the slums, but I left Pete's gang 3 years ago so I don't know much about his plans or jobs really" Saya said.

"I know that, the reason I'm asking you is because for the last few weeks he's been quite he hasn't attack any shops and his gang haven't been causing any trouble. We've also received info that he plans to attack an apothecary outside of Shaemoor" Logan said.

Saya looked up as she heard what Logan said Pete had been quite and know he was attacking the apothecary for something, but she also knew Quinn would be in trouble, Pete wouldn't want to leave anyone alive to be a witness and Quinn never had the stomach for murder like the others.

"Are you alright, you've gone white" Logan said as Saya snapped out of her thought, "I don't know much about the apothecary, but I think they plan to attack it today and my friend with them I have to catch up and get him out of there" Saya said as she stood up.

"If it today I'll round up the seraph and make our way there, if you want to save your friend you better do it quickly, I don't like turning my back but I can't stop you so we'll meet you there before this get out of hand" Logan said as he stood up and left the inn with his soldiers.

Saya thanked Andrew and Petra for the drinks and ran off into country, Captain Thackeray had given her a chance to save Quinn before he arrived, she just prayed she'd make it in time before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to Arenanet except for my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Ultimate Sacrifice <strong>

Saya ran faster then she had ever done as she raced to reach the Apothecary, she didn't understand why Pete would want to steal from that place but if Quinn was involved she knew she had to get him out before he got on the wrong end of a blade.

After running for what seemed like hours she eventually came upon the Apothecary and saw several thugs and Alice outside with several crate of what seemed to be plants and bottles, Saya hid behind a large tree as Alice watched the last of the thugs place the crate onto a large caravan.

"Careful with the stuff, it poisonous and one drop will make you sick for several weeks" Alice said as she warned the thugs handling it, "Why's the boss wanting this stuff" one of the thugs asked.

"Who knows, all we have to do is get this back to Howler and she'll figure something out for this" Alice said as she closed the door to the caravan, "We're done here lets go" Alice said as she turned around to get to the front of the caravan.

"What about Quinn and the others, they still haven't kill that old hag" a thug said looking annoyed, "They'll have to catch up later, beside they'll get the job done or Pete will have their heads" Alice said as she took the reins of the caravan and started moving.

"More like he'll have Quinn's head, that idiot will be dead first before the hag" a thug said as he and several others walked behind the caravan laughing.

Saya clenched her fist in anger what had Quinn gotten into and what was that stuff they were taking back with them, it didn't matter as soon as the large group were out of sight Saya quietly moved from her hiding place and knocked out the thugs in front of the house.

As she moved in she heard the screams and shouts of several people upstairs so she moved quietly up and began hearing voices.

"Please don't hurt me, you got what you wanted and I'll stay quiet" an Old woman said as she cowered in the corner of the room, Saya could see that Quinn was trying to talk the other out of killing the woman but they weren't listening.

"Come on guys we don't need to kill her let just tie her up and leave her" Quinn said desperately, "Sorry Quinn, Bosses Orders no one is left alive, and if you need to die along with this hag so be it" a woman said as she stepped forward to take out the old lady.

Quinn stood in her way and looked determined and scared as the woman still approached them with the intent to kill, before the woman could raise her dagger up Saya took out the other two thugs which caused the woman to turn her back giving Quinn the chance to knock her out.

Once all the thugs were taken care of Quinn help the old lady up and turned to his friend with relief all over his face, "Thanks for saving me back there, but why you here?" Quinn asked looking confused as to why Saya was here.

"I heard this place was being robbed and I knew you would be getting into your usual trouble so I came to save you" Saya said crossing her arms, "Thank you for saving us young lady, I'm very grateful to you both" The old lady said.

"You're welcome, but could you tell me what they wanted, I saw crate of plants and green bottles being brought outside" Saya asked, "They were after a plant that can make rhizome powder, it's a highly poisonous agent that can leave people very ill in high doses but the amount I had won't do much since it needs to be ingested and many know it has a nasty smell about it so most know not to touch or eat it so I don't know what they would want it for" the lady said as she rubbed arms.

Saya was confused by what she had heard why would Pete want a power most people know, "If he was planning to poison someone he'd use a more suitable poison then this" Saya thought but before she could think about it she heard the sound of clinking armour approaching the house.

"You better get out of here Quinn, the seraph are going to be here soon and if they find you they'll question you about this" Saya said as she dusted off her clothes to meet Thackeray, "You squealed to the seraph, what were you thinking if Pete find out we're both dead" Quinn said sounding angry.

Saya knew why, most people in the slums would never talk to a seraph or ministry solider without being called a rat or squealer but Saya didn't care "Look if it wasn't for the seraph I wouldn't have known about this happening today and you and the old lady would be dead, beside Thackeray gave me a chance to save you so be grateful you idiot" Saya said looking at her friend with her strong gaze.

Quinn backed off but still looked angry, "Ok fine, I'll go just don't get into any more trouble" Quinn said as he ran down the stairs and disappeared, Saya saw Quinn make it to the woods as the seraph pulled up to the front of the house.

Saya walked out as they solider went inside to check on the old lady, she saw Thackeray walk up to her but was also accompanied by a tall woman; Saya was confused as to why Thackeray would be with a woman but realized who the woman was when she got closer.

Saya knew her as Countess Anise, she had grown up seeing this woman with the queen for a long time, when the Queen was being accompanied outside the countess was always there, Saya had met her when she was young when she tried pick-pocketing her.

When she got away she went for the purse she had taken but when she brought it out it shattered and she realized it was a Mesmer trick, she was annoyed but as she moved off the countess had appeared in front of her while smiling.

Saya was both confused and scared as she knew that she might end up in jail for her attempt at stealing but instead the countess merely placed something in Saya hand and walked away, she had given Saya half an amulet which held half the image of a ferocious animal but she couldn't make it out.

Saya had always wondered why the countess had given her this and not arrested her but that was a question for another time, beside she probably didn't remember her, why would she.

Logan and the countess stop in front of Saya looking pleased that no one was hurt, "Glad to see everything fine here, oh May I introduce Countess Anise of the shining blade" Logan said as he introduced Anise.

"Logan speak highly of you, glad we could finally meet Hero" Anise said sounding calm, Saya looked nervous as she stood in front of both soldiers, "Thank you countess" Saya said sounding shaky, "Please call me Anise, and don't stand so formal we're all friend here" the countess said still sounding calm.

"We heard some commotion earlier but I knew you could handle it, so did you find out what Pete wanted" Logan asked, "Not much but Pete's gang made off with a lot of plants and poisonous rhizome powder, it my fault if I just gotten here sooner I could have stopped them" Saya said sounding disappointed.

"No you did what you had to, if you hadn't the old woman would have been killed" Logan said trying to cheer Saya up, "Still I need to fix this, let me go after Pete and maybe I'll find out why they need so much of that powder" Saya said regaining her conviction to track Pete down.

"You right, If you can find out when and where they plan to use the poison, we can shut Two-Blade Pete down for good before he has a chance to use it" Logan said sounding happy, "Pete will know I was here, he'll be after my blood if he find out I'm helping you" Saya said as she knew Pete would have spies telling him how she botched his plans.

"Don't worry. My magic can disguise you as a common bandit. You can walk among them, and they'll never know it's you" Anise said looking pleased as if she would be enjoying the show, Saya felt uncomfortable but if her magic could help her and Logan then so be it.

"We know where Pete lair is so if your ready will take you there and wait for you back in Divinity's Reach" Logan said as he ordered his men to prepare to move out.

Saya nodded in agreement and moved out towards Pete's hideout, Anise placed the enchantment on Saya and it felt weird, Saya had always had some ability to use magic but found it hard to use so physical attack were more her forte.

After leaving Logan and Anise Saya made her way down the bank and towards the caves where Pete's gang hid out, she's always heard about this place but never dare come out to see it.

As she approached the front of the cave she felt the enchantment take affect and thought she could see her clothes the other Thugs and bandits looked at her with mistrusting gazes, "Who are you newbie?" a thug asked.

Saya saw who it was it was Dan, or Crusher Dan as he was called these day Saya had grown up with Dan but back then Dan was a lousy idiot who always tried beating Saya and Quinn up but Saya was always landing him in the mud every time.

"My name is two-faced Liv, I've just gotten out and heard about Pete's gang and thought I could join you" Saya said sounding young and idiotic as if she had been inside for some time, "Really well two-face if you want to be of any help to us then help bring those crates in or you'll find yourself on the ground then in jail.

"Yes Sir" Saya said as she saluted Dan, as she made her way in she made a gagging sound as if she had swallowed dirt, "next time I'm so going to crush his head" Saya said as she picked up one of the crates and followed one of the thugs to where the crates were being held.

She saw a lot of bandits and thugs inside the cave as she moved about, she saw a lot of them either talking or fighting each other for fun, as she placed the crate down she waited for the others to disappear before making her way around to find out what these people wanted the powder for.

Saya moved about but didn't hear anything about what the powder was for until Pete came out of nowhere and everyone stopped to listen to him, Saya could see Alice and Quinn up with him and it looked like they were very uncomfortable up there as if they knew what Pete was going to say.

"My fellow men and woman, today will be day like nothing else Kryta has ever seen, for too long we've been stealing for the merger dreg of our fair city but soon will be taking what is ours" Pete said as Saya watch a woman come out holding something.

She saw it was Dr Howler another person she knew from she childhood, she'd always been playing with potions and poisons so Saya guessed she'd be involved, "Today our grate doctor will slip this tasteless poison into the city water and when the good citizen drink it they'll be too sick to stop us from stealing from their homes.

The seraph and ministry guards will be forced to save their citizen from this new epidemic, and when they realize what has happened we'll have taken what is ours and will go down in history to bring the whole of Kryta to its knees. Pete shouted sounding delighted in his plan.

Every thug and bandit cheered as roared in agreement, Saya was just shocked as she watch all of them cheer and laugh at Pete's plan, Pete had finally gone crazy even of Howler had created a tasteless poison it could easily kill hundreds of people.

"Now prepare to move we will soon be living as kings and bringing the whole of the city to its knees" Pete said as he and howler moved off, Quinn and Alice joined the other in the crowd but made their way out of reach of them into a small cove. Saya followed and hid as she listened to them.

"We can't let this happen Alice, if we do many people will die" Quinn said sounding concerned, "Forget it Quinn you know Pete won't stop besides the higher up are getting what they deserve" Alice said trying to sound convincing.

"How can you say that, you saw what howler did to that power, as soon as it hit the water supply in the city it won't just be the nobles it be innocent women and children who will be affected and many of them will die, you want that" Quinn said sounding more confident and determine to get through t Alice.

Alice held her arms tightly as she looked at Quinn, "I'm sorry Quinn but their nothing we can do, Howler the only one with the antidote and I doubt she'll give it up so easily" Alice said, Quinn punched the wall in frustration.

"Damn Saya was right I should have left when I had the chance know she'll kill us both for this" Quinn said looking sad as he began thinking what his friend would think of him.

After both Quinn and Alice left Saya slowly came out of her hiding place and looked shocked and scared her friends had gotten to deep this time and know the whole city was in danger, as soon as she could she snuck out of the cave and made her way quickly to the city to warn Logan and Anise.

As she made her way to the seraph chambers she began thinking on how to save her friends, if she could get Logan to help she could save them from Pete and save the city at the same time, after getting entrance to the chambers Saya rushed in and saw Logan and Anise talking to one another but both stopped when they noticed Saya.

"Welcome back, what did you find out" Logan asked but saw the look of horror on Saya's face, "Pete plans to poison the city's water supply, he plans to have everyone In the city fall sick and while they are he and his gang will rob every house and home and leave every solider in a panic" Saya said as the sweat poured down her face from all the running she had done.

Both Logan and Anise were shocked but Anises expression soon turned to disgust "Devious. He's going to hurt a lot of innocent people: women...children. Doesn't he care how many lives he going to hurt" Anise said sounding angry but in control.

"Pete doesn't care for anyone, he only see them as expendable goods" Logan said, "Lieutenant Gather the men and guard to cities water supply no one get in understand" Logan shouted as a solider saluted and called several soldiers to him and made way to the cities supply.

"I need to get my friend out, if Pete plans to go through with this I need to help them" Saya said as she gathered her thought and began to turn around before Anise grabbed her by the shoulder.

"We need your help in taking Pete down, if your friend are with him we can take down Pete and save your friends" Anise said and Saya began to see what she meant, Pete would keep Quinn and Alice close so it would be easier to save them then then on her own.

As the seraph made preparations for the attack Logan had Saya hide out of sight when Pete made his move, soon enough there were screams and the clashing of swords and maces as Saya watched as Pete's gang charged at the seraph forces.

Saya saw Pete, Dan, Howler, Quinn and Alice sneak pass the fighting and snuck into the reserve but this was why Logan had hid her so she could stop Pete and take him out, Saya quietly watched as Dan and Quinn opened the main water line.

"Alright Howler do your thing" Pete said as Howler grinned and opened the bottle containing the stronger poison.

"Stop Howler, or you'll regret this" Saya said as she jumped out, all of them looked up on shock to see Saya but Pete merely moved forward and smiled, "Well the good Hero show up to save the day" He mocked as he moved out in front.

"I'm surprised you're here, did the seraph offer you asylum if you helped them stop us" Pete said sounding cockier, Saya saw that Quinn was avoiding her gaze and so was Alice the other two were just smiling.

"It's over Pete the seraph know what you're up to, the whole city will know not to drink the water so there no point In this so just surrender" Saya said as she held onto the hilt of the short sword, "So what my plans haven't changed I can just bust the reserve and once it hit the streets everyone will fall ill anyway" Pete said.

"What you talking about?" Saya asked still holding on to the sword, "The poison doesn't need to be ingested, if it makes contact with the skin it will still make the city sick and even the seraph as well so either way I win and you lose" Pete said looking more cocky than ever.

"I won't let that happen" Saya said as she took out the sword and pointed it at Pete's throat, "Oh come on, your no hero your just a street rat like us, no your lower than us we had people who loved us you were just a baby no one wanted, I meaningless life that had no place to be in this wold but was allowed to live by the will of the gods, I pity anyone who calls you friend" Pete said and that had been the final straw.

Saya lunched at Pete but he moved back and Dan moved forward with his hammer and tried bashing Saya but even if Dan was an expert with heavy weapons he still lacked experience to move back in time to avoid other attacks.

"Just like old time Dan, you still not quick enough" as Saya bashed Dan's head in knocking him unconscious, as she charged straight at Pete she saw Howler begin pouring the poison so Say threw her sword at Howler.

As the sword got closer Howler moved back but dropped the poison and the bottle smashed leaving the poison to spread across the floor, Saya sighed in relief as she knew without the poison Pete plan had failed.

"Saya watch out" Alice shouted, Saya looked left of her and saw Pete take his dagger out and was almost in reach to stab her in the heart, Saya's relaxes weren't fast enough and she thought for a second Pete had reached his make but as she came back to her senses she didn't feel anything but the feeling of blood smearing across her chest as she looked down to see Quinn in front of her and Pete dagger plunged in his chest.

Saya looked on in shock as Pete pulled the dagger out and Quinn fell against Saya , Alice had her hand over her mouth in shock as she watch her friend slip down, Saya held Quinn in her arms and slid down with him and tried stopping the bleeding.

Pete ran off and shouted the retreat for his gang to flee, Howler and Dan were both on the floor unconscious but Saya didn't care she tried holding the wound close to keep the blood in, "Come on, stop please" Saya said as she held the wound tightly.

Logan and Anise came in and saw Saya on the ground trying to save her friend, "Please someone help him, I can't stop the bleeding" Saya said, Logan shouted for a healer and a seraph went off looking for one.

"Please don't die Quinn you promised me after we got out we'd leave this place and see the world, you promised me right" Saya said as tears fell down her face, Alice was also crying and she kneelt beside Saya.

"Ya come on you idiot, you did promise her that and you never break a promise remember" Alice says as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"I know that, I could have stopped Howler and you wouldn't have need to throw that sword" Quinn said as he cough up some blood, "Guess I am a coward, in the end I still ended up getting stabbed in the back" he said as he smiled but looked in pain.

"You no coward you idiot, you protected me when I couldn't you also protected the old lady and may other even though you were weak, Quinn you're a hero and don't let anyone say otherwise" Saya said as the tear dropped down onto Quinn's face.

"Hey, don't cry even if I die at least I did one thing for you, I know I promised you all those years ago we'd leave and have an adventure, but I can tell I won't make it Pete was always good at finding spot that did the most damage" Quinn said as he grunted in pain but smiled one last time.

"Thank you guys for being my friend and may the six watch over…you" Quinn's voice slowly dropped and his last breath left his body, Saya gasped as she watched her friend die in her arms the tears came down faster as she held her friend close and cried.

Alice was crying as well as she covered her mouth in grief, Logan and Anise stood in silence to allow both of them to morn their friend passing, both Dan and Howler woke up and saw Quinn dead body and both gave a short laugh.

"Well at least that one less fool in the world" Dan said as the seraph took hold of him and put him and Howler in chains, Saya heard the insult and put Quinn down and walked straight up to Dan and punched him so hard she thought she'd cracked his skull.

"Your done for Saya, Pete will have his revenge for foiling his plan" Howler said but Saya grabbed her by the throat and started choking her, "Not before I destroy him and every last one of you" Saya said as she pressed harder against Howler throat making she choke for breath.

Saya would have ended Howler but Logan grabbed her arms and pulled her away, Howler collapsed as she gasped for air, "men take this trash away, before I chop them up and feed them to the harpies" Logan said looked down at both thugs with disgust.

Saya clenched her fist in anger as she punched the nearby wall until they bled, Quinn had died saving her life, he'd always promised that one day they'd leave the city and see the world and hopefully become great heroes so everyone would hear of their adventure and sing of their conquest across all of Tyria.

But know that dream was gone, it died with Quinn and know all Saya could think about was revenge on Pete and everyone who had a hand in this, Alice stood up and wiped the tears from her face and walked up to Saya.

"I know what you're going to do, I want to help but I can't face Pete so I'll lay low till it over" Alice said, Saya understood and nodded in silence, Alice walked off and a few seraph solider were ordered to take her to a safe place.

Logan walked up to Saya and stood quietly waiting for her to speak "I want Pete dead, him and every last of his gang" Saya said sounding more angry then she'd ever been in her life.

"Don't worry, I'll help you end Pete for good" Logan said as he turned to his soldiers to leave, "Listen I know what It like to lose a love one and I also know what it like to want the one who did this to pay, but you have to not lose control otherwise the sacrifices our friends made will be in vain, your friend saved your life so remember when you kill Pete don't do it for revenge do it so your friend can get the justice he deserves" Logan said as he moved off and left Saya alone,

Anise went with Logan but could see that Saya was more than just thinking about revenge she was thinking along the lines of justice for her friend's murder and to not let his sacrifice go to waste.

Saya waited till the priest came to take Quinn away he said a few words for Quinn and then they took his body to the mortuary, Saya swore she'd get justice for Quinn and when it was done she'd come back for his ashes and set them in the one place he loved most, but first Pete had to die.


	5. Chapter 4: Justice and Questions

**All rights to Character and dialogue belong to Arenanet **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Justice and Questions<strong>

For the last few days since Quinn's death Saya had been on a campaign to find Pete and end him, she'd found several of Pete's men who were trying to go for her head but found she was too strong for them to handle.

Pete had put a high price on Saya head, but this only showed that Pete was known afraid to face Saya alone, most of his gang had been rounded up after the job went south and some had fled when they heard about Quinn's death at his hands.

Logan had no luck in tracking Pete down, it seemed Pete was laying low till either it got quiet or Saya was dead, Saya had been keeping Logan informed on her end of tracking Pete, Several thugs she beat up had told her Pete was gathering up one last time to take her out but they didn't know where.

"So he planning one last attempt on you" Logan said as he drank his beer after coming off duty for the day and met Saya at Andrews inn, "Ya, he probably thinks he can kill me by surprise and then try again on the city once I'm out of the way" Saya said as she drank her three mug of ale.

"Still I wonder where he'll attack from, he knows he can't get you the normal way so he'll try anything" Logan said as he looked at Saya and saw her face, after Quinn's Death Saya had promised to collect his remains once Pete was dead.

But every time she encounter one of the thugs in his gang she would almost kill them but hold back and leave them to bleed to death, Logan could see that her mood had gotten colder since then and tried everything to keep her from going down the wrong path but he feared that as much as she wanted justice for Quinn if she got her hand on Pete she would do something far worse to him before killing him.

He'll probably come here" Saya said suddenly, Logan looked up as he saw Saya stand up, "Why would he come here?" Logan asked as he stood up in disbelief, "Because he knows I work here sometimes and he know Andrew and Petra are good friend with me, so he'll send his thugs to take the inn then try and bargain their lives for mine" Saya said as she put some coins down on the table.

"Then we need to get them out of here" Logan said, "No if they hide Pete will go back in hiding, beside Andrew and Petra already know and are prepared to let me handle it in here" Saya said as she moved down the step from her table.

Logan jogged up to her side and couldn't believe what he was hearing "You baiting him to come here, you don't know how many men he might bring" Logan said but stopped when Saya looked at him intensely.

"If I don't face them and him know when they come out then I'll never get another chance to take him out, beside I'm not asking you to stay you can take Andrew and Petra to safety if you want but I'm staying here to finish Pete".

Logan stood and watched Saya pull out her sword and he knew he could stop her, "Alright, I'll get Andrew and Petra to safety but I'll stand with you when Pete shows up you won't face him alone" Logan said.

Saya smiled at Logan and watched him go to the back to get Andrew and Pete out; Andrew had already warned the locals of the possible brawl so the inn was empty till the whole fight was over, Saya stood quietly as the first of the thugs turned up and saw her ready to fight.

They charged straight at her and tried to take her down, but Saya merely countered their attacks and used several movements to knock them back, more thugs came charging in but even they were no match for her.

After 3 waves of thugs and bandits had been beaten, Saya was already breathing hard she'd never fought that many people at once, she knew Pete would want to wear her down before striking, but as the last wave of men came through Logan appeared beside Saya and held his sword ready.

Both defeated the last of the thugs in time before Pete showed up looking tired and scared, the sweat from his face was dripping down quickly, Saya could tell Pete's plan had failed and know he was facing two people who were going to put him in the ground.

"You think you've one, no one gets the best of two-blade Pete" Pete said as he shook with fear, "Even if I die someone worse will take my place, you know this better than anyone Saya, you use to run this gang back when you were a young arrogant punk and then you grew a conscience and went straight" Pete said.

True Saya did run the gang back then but it was only Quinn, Alice, Howler, Dan and many others of the local street kids who were in it, Saya had been the leader and had always made the locals afraid to go out at night and in the other gangs since they knew never to mess with them without fearing her wrath.

But when Pete came into the picture Saya had grown bored of leading the gang and wanted to try living a normal life but when Pete took over she knew he'd be trouble so she stayed to keep an eye on him, but the last job she did had shown her what Pete was capable of and decided to get out.

This she'd always regretted because her friend were now known thugs and murders and Quinn was dead because of her selfish choice to leave without them, but it didn't matter anymore she knew she'd have to live with that decision Quinn had always said once you've made a choice you stick with it even if it cost you something.

Saya smiled quickly and face Pete head on, "I know what you mean Pete, but even if some other punk come in they'll care less about me because they'll know to stay away, as for you; you can just rot in the ground" Saya said as she raised her sword up and pointed it at Pete's face.

Logan did the same as both watched Pete face turn from calm scared to terrified, Pete did the only thing he could and charged at them with his daggers, Pete tried desperately to kill Saya but with the combined strength of Saya and Logan he didn't stand a chance.

After 5 minutes had passed Pete was finally brought to justice as he laid dead on the ground, Logan wiped the blood from his sword and watched Saya look down at her enemy, "May you never find peace, may those you have wronged weight heavy on you in the mist" she said as she sheathed her short sword and moved away.

Logan had worried for nothing he'd thought she's do worse to Pete but it seemed she'd regain some of her old personality when facing Pete, After seeing that Saya was ok Logan beckoned his solider to drag Pete's body out and take the remaining thugs to the prison.

Andrew and Petra re-entered their inn and saw the damage done to it, Petra looked upset as she shouted at Saya for destroying the chairs and table which cost a lot of gold to make, Saya just ignored her and acted as if she was listening Andrew was just relieved to see his inn wasn't burning to the ground.

Logan managed to calm Petra down and said he'd pay for the damage and that it would happen again, Saya just sat down drinking from her mug as Logan approached, "Well with Pete out of the way will have some peace from the gangs but only for a little, though I have to agree when he said someone else will take over" Logan said as he rubbed his neck.

"Even if someone else move in they'll keep quiet for a few days then make hell, but I doubt they make the same mistake as Pete did beside they know I'll be watching if I hear anything" Saya said calmly.

Logan just grinned as he watched Saya swallow the last of her ale, "Well I better get going, I have to report Pete's death and with all the rumours going around I' won't be surprised if her majesty would have heard about you when I report to her" Logan said giving a small laugh.

Saya smiled at Logan and joined him in the laugh, as Logan left Saya knew that today's brawl would have reach everyone's ears by now, still she knew that with Pete's death she could move forward and know Quinn could rest in peace knowing Pete was dead and he was avenged.

Saya thanked and apologised to Andrew for what had happened, Andrew just grinned and said she could work it off by fixing the place tomorrow, she agreed and moved off.

Saya made her way to the mortuary and asked for Quinn's ashes, Quinn had always said that when he died he'd prefer to be cremated the buried because he feared coming back as the undead. So when the mortuary gave over his Ashes she made her way to the top of the city walls to spry his ashes over them.

When they were little Quinn had showed Saya the spot on the wall of Divinity's reach where they could sit and watch the sunset, it was there they made the promise to leave the city and go on an adventure.

But as the grew up they stopped coming and moved on to bigger things, but they always kept the promise, as Saya stood on the edge of the wall she could see the setting sun and smiled as she opened the urn and poured Quinn's ashes onto the wind.

"It not the way you wanted to travel Quinn, but at least you'll see the world on the winds current" Saya said as she watched his ashes spray into the wind and fade away, she watched the sun set for a while and then made her way home.

As she entered her home she felt a strange aura around it and slowly moved to the front room to see who was there, but as she jumped out and turned the lights on she saw an empty room well not empty as she left it.

On the table of the front room was a long bundle and a letter on top, the bundle had an insignia of the fallen royal house of Adelbern on it.

Saya knew from listening to historians of the royal family of Ascalon when they came from the Ascalon settlement but she didn't understand why it was in her home.

As she pulled the bundle apart it revealed a long slim sword with a different insignia on it, the style of the sword was like the ones the canthan citizens had, Saya remembered once when facing a canthan thug in the ring one time had a sword like it but she didn't understand why this one was here and who left it.

She unsheathed the sword and felt the light weight of the blade but also noticed that the metal of the sword wasn't canthan but of a different origin, Saya gave it a quick swing and felt the sword move quickly through the air but held a strong balance to it.

"Well who ever left it here obviously had style and a good idea what they wanted it for" Saya thought as she sheathed the sword back in its sheath.

She picked up the letter and didn't see anything odd about it but it had no address to her but it had her name on it.

Saya opened the letter and saw there wasn't much in it but a short sentence.

_To Saya_

_Your Father left this in my possession to give to you when the time was right._

_I give this to you now and a piece of advice, beware of those who claim to be friends and keep those closes to you closer._

_Remember this advice_

Saya re-read the letter and was confused by what it said, true she was surprised to find out the sword belonged to her father but she never knew who he was and what this person meant by beware of those who claim to be friend.

Still she was even more confused as to who this person was, they hadn't even signed it or left a forward address.

Saya just signed as she folded the letter up and placed it on the mantel piece and lifted the sword again, this sword had belonged to her father but she didn't know what to make of it she's always believe they abandoned her.

But if someone who knew them had given it to them for safe keeping then they obliviously knew a lot about them, Saya had so many questions, who was it who left the sword, who were her parents and why did they abandoned her .

Saya couldn't think further on the subject so she retired to her room and placed the sword on the desk and folded the bundle it was covered in and placed it on the floor.

She crawled into her bed and slept thinking about what and who had come into her home and left something that only brought up old dreams and questions.

After watching the lights go out a stranger continued to watch with a solemn face, he'd seen the girl from the window pick up the sword Aaron had wielded and watched her shadow test it out, he even saw her read the letter and knew she'd be confused by what he had meant.

Still he knew he'd done the right thing he'd watched Saya all her life without her ever knowing, even that day when he watch Anise give her half of the amulet of her family's house, even though Anise had never know what it stood for only that he had slip it to her and left a note to give it to a young street girl with dark hair and sharp green eyes that were uncommon to the people of Kryta.

After seeing that he'd remained in the shadows and witnessed Saya bravery at Shaemoor and knew she was just like her father in his sense of honour and justice, when he heard of her friend's death at two-blade Pete's hand he could do nothing but watch as she and Thackeray took him out.

But after seeing her make her choice he made the decision to enter her home and leave the sword and the letter because the enemies of Kryta had discovered her and were making plans to end her life and to bring chaos to the city.

"I know you have many questions Saya, but know isn't the time to find the answers just keep moving forward and one day the truth will be told" he thought as he moved back into the shadows leaving no trace of ever being there.


	6. Chapter 5: Finding the Truth

**All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to Arenanet**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Finding the Truth<strong>

A few weeks had passed since the near poisoning of the city's water reserve, since that day rumours had been flying everywhere about Saya and her deeds, Saya wasn't use to the attention so she tried avoiding people who wanted to find her.

Many people had come asking for her help in various deeds but mostly she'd attracted idiots who were trying to make a name out for themselves by beating the Hero of Shaemoor, she'd beaten every challenger and helped around the city and outside but it wasn't really something she wanted to do.

"Your done for hero, I'm gonna show everyone that I'm better then you" said a charging man as he ran up behind Saya but before he could land a punch on her she duck and landed a punch in his ribs which sent him flying and leaving him shaking on the ground.

"Anyone else" Saya said sounding bored, most of the others ran away as they realized facing her was a big mistake, Saya moved on as she made her way to plaza that was at the top of the city and the Queens Court rooms.

"I wonder if this guy really has information on my parents" Saya thought as she reached into her pocket and looked at the note.

Sometime yesterday Saya had returned home to find a young messager with a note that was addressed to her; she took the note and read what it said.

_My friend, _

_Congratulations on your recent accolades as the "Hero of Shaemoor." I'm a researcher for the Queen's archives, and I have recently uncovered some information regarding your parents. I thought you might want to see it. I would prefer to discuss the details in person, so if you will meet me at the palace gardens at Divinity's Reach, I'll share them with you. _

_To prove I am what I say, I have enclosed half of an amulet—something my research led me to uncover. I look forward to meeting you face-to-face. _

_Sincerely, A Friend._

Saya re-read the note about 5 times before deciding that the note was worth investigating, ever since she had found the sword and letter in her home she always wondered who left it, was this person the same guy.

But in the back of her mind she was sceptical of the note since she remembered what the letter said about those who might be a friend, but she was also interested to find out about her parents, who were they and why did they abandon her.

So she decided to meet this researcher and find out what he knew but she took the sword with her just in case, after making it to the plaza she waited and looked around.

The plaza had always been magnificent with its high bushes, wonderful architecture and the high doors that led to the queen's court where many people went to see her on matters of state, after standing for 5 minutes Saya noticed a well-dressed man approaching her.

At first he seemed harmless but Saya sensed something off about him, he was happy and he seemed to be eyeing her like she was prey, so Saya let him approach but she kept her hand on the sword hilt just in case.

"Are you the one who sent me this?" Saya said as she held up the amulet that she had gotten with the note, "Yes I am" said the Stanger as he stopped a few paces from her looking smug. "Ok, what do you know about my parent, please tell me" Saya said but she kept her voice calm as she noticed the man's eyes move off in a different direction before answering her question.

"I can, Hero of Shaemoor. I thought you might be interested. I'm not just here to talk, though; I aim to reunite you with your parents." Said the man as he slowly approached her.

Saya was surprised but still didn't let her guard down around the man as he approached her, "Reunite us? Where are they? Why haven't they looked for me sooner?" Saya said as her voice sounded happy at the possibility of seeing her parents alive.

As the man got close enough his grin got wider which warned Saya that this man was about to set something up, but before she could react she was grabbed by two stranger and forced to her knees.

"What, what go on?" Saya said but the stranger grabbed her hair and placed a knife against her neck, "Aw, don't be like that. I came a long way to find you, you know. And I'm sure they'll explain everything when you meet them... in the Mists!" the man said as he lifted his knife preparing to slash her throat.

But Saya had been in this type of situation before and quickly head-butt the closes stranger, as the stranger let go and held his bloody nose Saya pulled the other over her shoulder and flipped back away from the three strangers.

"Not bad but that won't save you, Attack!" the man shouted as a group of men and women came out of hiding and charged at Saya, Saya pulled her sword out and defended herself as the group barraged her with attacks.

Saya noticed these people weren't just the average thug but trained professionals since they could defend themselves against Saya's attacks, but Saya had improved a lot and could use skills she'd never knew before and landed good hits on her emery's.

"Come on it just one girl, you should be able to take her out" the man said as he ordered his men to keep attacking, Saya cinched at the statement and charged at the man and managed to send him flying.

"Don't call me girl you piece of dirt" Saya shouted angrily as she stopped as sword slash at her back with her sword, the man was surprised at how fast the sword had moved and Saya grinned as she slashed back with force sending the man flying into several men.

Saya was holding well till more men and women appeared, she was getting tired and knew if she didn't run she'd be killed, "Time to die Hero" as a man Saya hadn't noticed brought his sword down.

But before the sword struck the man was bashed aside by a new stranger clad in armor, Saya quickly noticed the sigil of the Shining blade on the front of the breast plate and knew that she was going to make it out of this fight alive.

"Hold fast, the shining blade is here" said the male solider as he charged at the group of enemies and was dispatching them quickly, "Hah! Now we get to kill three instead of just one!" said an assassin as he charged at the female shining blade.

Saya continued to fight with the two shining blade solider and soon enough they beat enough assassins, as the remaining group noticed their defeat they all ran.

Saya swung her sword clean of the blood and then sheathed it back in it scabbard and turned to face the two solider who saved her behind, "Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't turn up" Saya said.

"Don't worry about it, Excellent work handling those foul cultists, May they know Grenth's justice. I'm Exemplar Salia of the Shining Blade. This is Exemplar Mehid." Said Salia as she introduced herself and her partner.

"Thank you still, but maybe you could explain who these cultists were and why they wanted to kill me" Saya asked as she looked around her and saw all the bodies on the ground, "Their called the White Mantle, to be exact. Ancient enemies of Kryta. They often target defenders of the kingdom and its queen" said Mehid looking at the bodies in disgust.

"White Mantle! I thought they were just a child's tale told on Mad King's day. Why would they have this amulet from my parents" Saya said as she showed both soldiers the amulet they'd sent her.

"They're quite real, as you've seen. And judging from the symbol on that amulet, I'd say your family has been very loyal to the kingdom" Mehid said as he looked closely at the amulet, "A mark of the king's favor? That's interesting. Probably from Queen Jennah's father, if I had to guess." Salia said as she took the amulet from Mehid and looked at it as well.

Saya was even more confused, her parents had gained the favor of the previous monarch, how was that possible; still if they had once done something in the name of the royal family maybe the shining blade knew who they were but the big question that was on Saya's mind at the moment was how these cultist knew who she was.

"I need to track these cultists and find out what they know" said Saya looking determine, both shining blades smiled as they handed the amulet back to Saya, "Well if it answers you want then you might want to accompany us, we've been informed of a mantle base at a hunting lodge near Bettletun" Salia said as she ginned looking happy.

Saya smiled back as she agreed to meet both shining blades at the hunting lodge and take care of the mantle and find some answers.

After using a waypoint to reach the hunting lodge Saya ended up a few minutes from the lodge and ran quickly to meet up with Salia and Mehid, Saya saw Salia and Mehid outside the lodge and saw them discussing their plan to attack.

"Good to see you, we about ready to go in. You ready to root out these cultists?" Salia asked Saya, Saya grinned as she took out her sword rearing to take these fool out. "Ya lets go" Saya said as both Shining blades smiled back.

As they approached the lodge Saya could see that mantle watching from the windows, soon enough they heard the door guard give the warning, "The blade's here! Get them" he shouted before Mehid bashed the door down.

All three clashed against swords and hammers of the mantle but held fast as they took down each cultist within the lodge, Saya noticed several of them run up the stairs and chased after them, "They must be hiding something or someone up here" She thought as she slammed another against the wall.

Saya watched as the cultist disappeared to the second floor as she and the other took the first, "Hold them off" said one of the cultists as Saya and Mehid bashed against the door. Eventually they pushed through and took out several cultists before seeing one hold a hostage.

"You think you can take me?, Think again" The man said as the woman cried in fear, Saya could tell this man was new and didn't know what he was doing "He must be an initiate, guess the mantle can still persuade people to join their misguided beliefs" Saya thought as watched the man shake in fear with the blade against the woman's throat.

"This is your decision, do what you think is right" Salia said as she and Mehid stood ready, Saya lowered her sword and moved slowly towards the man, "Stay there! Don't...don't come any closer. I swear, if you do...I'll... I'll kill her!" the man said looking more scared as Saya approached him.

"It's ok just relax, I just want to talk, then you can go" Saya said calmly, "Your lying, your with the shining blade, you'll kill me as soon as I turn my back" The man said as he push the blade harder into the girls throat.

"Your wrong, I'm not with the shining blade, I'm just here to get some answer. I promise you if you help me I'll let you go, I know you're not here to join at your own will" Saya said as she watched the man's face turn to surprise.

"How'd you know?" The man asked as he loosened his grip on the girls throat, "If you really believe in the mantle ideals you'd have killed the girl and attacked us, so trust me I won't let these guys hurt you. You can help us and I'll let you go" as Saya took a hold of the man's arm and took his knife the girl pulled away and ran out the door.

The man collapsed to his feet and began to cry, Saya kneeled down and asked him if there were any more members in the lodge, the man answered "The confessors in the basement, their properly waiting till your gone to move out of this place" The man said as he remained knelling on the floor.

Saya pulled herself up and turned to her companions, both had remained quiet but still held their weapons out just in case of an attack, "We know where the rest are, let go deal with them" Saya said as she and the other left the man on the floor.

As they quickly ran down the stairs several mantle attack them but were quickly dealt with as they ran towards the basement, "Should have known the leaders were in the basement with the rest of the rats" Salia said sounding disgusted as they slammed against the basement door and stood before a group of mantle cultists.

"Kill those fools" said one of the cultist as they charged at all three of them, Saya took out a large cultist and then ran towards the confessor.

"You incompetent idiot! Failing's not enough; you have to lead the Shining Blade right to us?" The confessor said as he watched his men fall before him. Saya took out another cultist before clashing her sword against the confessor blade.

The confessor smiled as he recognized Saya, "Well this must be my lucky day, I get to meet the great hero of Shaemoor, and present her head before the harlot of a queen" The confessor said as both push against one another. Saya didn't like the way this man was talking about the queen so she pushed hard with strength she didn't think she had.

"Give up; you're not nearly as strong as those two are. And beside what can the daughter of a filthy bloodline do against the might of the White Mantle" the confessor said as he push back harder, Saya was starting to really get angry at this man and his stupid grin.

"You really want to know what I can do, well I guess you just have to watch and see for yourself" Saya said as she screamed against the man blade and cut thought him by shattering his blade and watched as his blood gushed out and spayed against her face.

As Salia and Mehid come up beside Saya they saw that Saya sword had cut straight through the confessor's blade and that the damage from her sword had cut his main blood flow from his neck and that he was dead as he landed on the floor.

"We should look around, see if there's any useful information we can use" Mehid said as he looked to his friend, "I wonder what he meant by filthy bloodline" Mehid thought as he and the other looked around the room.

Salia looked amongst the bookshelves but only found books on Krytan history, Asuran architecture, Bloodstones and with disgust a book on how to serve the Unseen.

Mehid look amongst the chests but found only clothes and old maps and scrolls which had no useful information, Saya looked around the desk and looked through the documents that littered the desk. She searched through the papers till she came upon a list of names that she recognized. "Hey I found something" Saya said as both Salia and Mehid joined her.

"It a list of name, Captain Thackery, Countess Anise, a few others…" Mehid said as he looked through the names of several people who strongly supported Queen Jennah, Salia looked though the list until she came upon a name in the list that had a page all on its own. "Here's your name, Looks like they really wanted to kill you" Salia said as she passed Saya the page, Saya looked at it, on the page was her name, a description but the page was covered in a strange scripling like whoever wrote on it really had it in for her. She couldn't read most of it except for her name and description.

"Hero of Shaemoor, child of the queen's spies?" Saya looked confused, were her parent spies for the queen, which was impossible the queen was still quite young so her parent must have served the queen's father before her. "Every name on this list is a strong ally to the queen, Grenth's teeth this is a list of target!" Mehid said as he looked at the list again with hate filled eyes'. "They must be planning to kill each of these people to weaken the Queen hold on kryta" Mehid said"

"We won't let that happen. But first, I have to warn Captain Thackeray. I can't let him face this danger alone. He may even be able to help us." Saya said as she realized that the captain was in danger. "You're right. Anise won't like us sharing this information so recklessly, but this is an emergency. We'll meet you at Captain Thackeray's office. Stay safe." Salia said as she a Mehid made their way out.

"Wait, you won't hurt that man upstairs wills you, I gave my word and I doubt he'll be joining the mantle now" Saya said looking serious at both Shining blades.

"Will keep an eye on him for now but I must ask how'd you know he didn't join freely" Salia asked, "I could see in his eye's he didn't want to be there but he must have a family that the mantle must have threaten him with if he didn't, besides he didn't want to kill the girl he didn't have the conviction to do it" Saya replied back Salia kept her face straight as she watched Saya stand firm at her explanation.

Salia smiled "Alright then, will meet you back in Divinity's Reach" Salia said as she and Mehid ascended the stairs and left Saya on her own, Saya eventually ascended the stairs up to the lodge and could see that the innkeeper was sweeping up bits of debris from the fighting. Saya exited the lodge and headed to the closes waypoint to go back to the city.

Along the way she couldn't help but remember what the confessor had said, "What did he mean by filthy bloodline, did my parent come from some family that the mantle hated, is that why they went after them or is it something else" Saya thought as she entered the waypoint.

After arriving back in the city she made her way to the Seraph Offices, as she ran she thought back to the amulet the mantle cultist had sent her the other half she found in the lodge matched the other half showing the insignia of the royal family but it didn't match the other part of the amulet that Anise had given her. So many Question about her past kept coming up, Why did the mantle want her dead, just what was the amulet and many more question, but those would have to wait until she dealt with the mantle and put a stop to their plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait but I've managed to complete the Parent Segment of this story and hopefully I will move onto the next part of the story, my version is a bit different to the story line in the game, I hope you enjoy the story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Ambush

**All Rights to Characters and Dialogues Belong to Arenanet except for my OC **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ambush <strong>

"How could you drag a civilian into this matter…ESPECIALLY this one?" said the countess as Saya waited to see Thackeray, after arriving at the Seraph Office she saw that both Salia and Mehid had looks of worry on their faces as they waited for the Countess to arrive. When she did she had already figured out what had happened and turned her attention to the two Exemplars and was really giving them a hard time about their quick decision to bring her in on the mantle ambush back at the lodge.

"I apologize, Master Exemplar. It was necessary-"Salia didn't get to finish as Anise raised her hand to stop her, "Enough. There are more urgent matters at hand. We'll discuss this matter later." Anise said as she moved pass both of them to talk to Saya, "Here we go she's going to hit it hard with me" Saya thought as she look straight at Anise.

Anise face Saya and could see that the girl wasn't deterred by her expression so she gave a quick sigh and smiled, "It seems that two of my Exemplars have taken a liking to you. Most intriguing! I'd inquire further, but Captain Thackeray is waiting." Anise said as the captain came out to join them. Saya quickly moved off against the wall and walked up to the captain.

Logan saw the look of concern on Saya face and stopped as Anise joined them along with two of her soldiers, "You look grim, my friend. What's wrong?" Logan asked, "We've learned that the White Mantle has been trying to eliminate the queen's allies, my name was on a list of targets we found. So were yours and the countess's, among others." Saya said.

Logan was surprised at first then turned to anger when he realized that the mantle had targeted his friend but was also trying to target the queen through assassinating her allies and people of influence. "We can't let those roaches continue to spread. I'll mobilize the Seraph and burn this cult to the ground!" Logan said looking determined to put an end to the mantle once and for all; Anise didn't look convinced as she stepped forward to stop Logan.

"No Logan, You've been fighting centaurs for too long. The White Mantle are cunning, treacherous foes. They will predict your moves, outmaneuver you." Anise said Saya could see that Anise was right the mantle used her parents as bait for her, this act would draw Logan out and he'd be dead before he could do anything.

"We've been fighting the White mantle for centuries, We know how to deal with them: stealth and cunning" Anise said but Logan didn't look convinced, "You can't expect me to believe that will work, these roaches have been working to kill the queen for years it better if we attack in force show them we won't take this laying down" Logan said back as he face Anise.

"And if you do that it will only give them reason to keep trying again, the mantle aren't a bunch of thugs and centaurs you can just crush with force Logan they'll regrow in numbers after they lose enough of their own, it better to take them out quietly so they can't grow and replace their numbers" Anise said looking annoyed as Logan continued to disregard her words.

Saya watched as both Logan and Anise argued over which plan to follow, until Saya couldn't wait any longer, "Enough, both of you are screeching like a bunch of harpies" Saya said as both looked at her with surprise. "Both your plans are good but both of you need to work together if we are going to stop the mantle, Logan; Anise is right if we attack in force the mantle will attack back with a bigger force so taking them out quietly will stop them for amassing" Saya said giving Logan a strong gaze.

"Anise, your plan is good but we need numbers to take on the mantle we can't just use a few members of the Shining Blade to take on the mantle they may be sticking to large groups since we attacked the lodge so we'll need the seraph to back us up in case they're more than just a few" Saya said back to Anise.

Both Salia and Mehid covered their mouth to stop themselves from laughing, both Logan and Anise looked at each other and smiled, "Your right, we need to work together if we're going to take on the White Mantle" Anise said as she turned to both Salia and Mehid.

"Both of you head back and gather as many of our soldiers who are ready to fight" Anise said looking serious, "Yes Master" Both of them saluted and then ran out the office. "Lieutenant prepare the men for combat, we going to need as many as we can for this mission" Logan shouted.

"Yes Sir" as the lieutenant saluted and headed towards the barracks to get some soldiers, Saya stood where she was as both Logan and Anise looked at her with calm but serious faces.

"Since you're the one they went after first you should decide where we're going to face them" Logan as with a grin Anise also nodded in agreement, Saya closed her eyes as she thought of a place to face the mantle and it came to her the one place the mantle wouldn't be able to run and would give them the right place to make cover.

"Will attack them in Blackroot Cut, it a secluded place and if I'm right it properly one of their hideout since it in swamp land" Saya said as she looked at Anise, "Your right, it is one of their hideouts and it is the right place to ambush them with our forces" Anise said.

"Ok then, I'll meet you there" Saya said as she made her way out of the Seraph offices and made her way towards the nearest blacksmith, "If I'm going to fight I'm going to need stronger armor then this" She thought as she headed to the one blacksmith she could count on to make the armor quickly.

After Saya had left both Logan and Anise we're thinking about what the girl had said, "She really is something, maybe after all this is done I might ask her to join the shining blade" Anise said looking quite intrigued at the thought of having Saya join her organization.

Logan gave a quick laugh at her response "She'd never join, she'd make a great seraph if she wasn't head strong and quick tempered" Logan said as he sat down behind his desk waiting for his lieutenant to return.

"By the way did you find out who her parent were" Logan said as he crossed his fingers together and lean forward, Anise looked back "No we're still going over the records and nothing so far, the amulet Mehid got from her is of Jennah's father's insignia so they must have been very close to the king" Anise said as she crossed her arms together and began going over her thought on the matter.

Ever since she had first met Saya all those years ago she wondered why someone had left half of an amulet and had asked her to give it to a young street girl, she had investigated this matter after giving the girl the amulet but never found any information on the person who had given it to her.

She kept her eyes on the girl and seen her go through many challenges but saw her become a strong and confident woman, though the loss of her friend had worried her she was glad to see she hadn't fallen into darkness.

Still she was still curious of what future was waiting for her and who she would become, "Hopefully we'll have some information soon though I can't guarantee I can give her all the information" Anise said back to Logan.

Logan sighed, he knew Anise was right those who served the royals family in secret had given their oath to keep their dealing and mission secret even after death so Saya might not get the information she wanted but he knew that she'd be happy just to now their name and to see if they were alive.

"I understand, still let's get this matter over with then we can discuss Saya parents at a later day" Logan said, as both commanders nodded in agreement Anise went to see how her part of the force was assembling, Logan went to see how many soldiers were getting ready to fight as well.

**_Blackroot Cut_**

"Not bad" Mehid said as he noticed Saya in her new armor, Saya smiled at the compliment she had spent a good amount for the new pieces of her armor and she had to say it was worth it. "Any activity yet" Saya asked, "Nothing, but you were right about them moving in groups" Salia said as she pointed to a nearby group of white mantle patrolling near their hiding spot, Saya could see a large number of them moving through the swamp.

"Damn, we better report in" Mehid said as he slowly pulled up, both Salia and Saya did the same and silently moved away from the bush and began making their way back to the others, Both the seraph and shining blade had set up base at a nearby ruin in the swamp and had sent scouts to look out the enemies movement.

Saya arrived in time to catch Salia as she was making her way back to meet Mehid along the way they noticed several groups ranging from big to small; it seemed the mantle was trying to confuse them. But Saya knew that the larger groups were for protecting their base in the swamp, she smiled as she knew that the group they had seen had one of the confessors in their group so if they took him out the rest would flee giving the shining blade the chance to ambush them outside the swamp.

As they made their way up the hill to the ruin both Salia and Mehid saluted to countess Anise, Saya saw that Logan was talking to one of the scouting groups she waited for Logan to dismiss them, both Salia and Mehid gave their report and Anise smiled slightly as she took the news. Logan joined looking annoyed, "The Mantle have covered every part of the swamp, it lucky they haven't noticed our scouts" Logan said as he crossed his arms, Anise smiled at Logan as she had info that might help them.

"Well it lucky that my scouts and your friend have found the person we're looking for" Anise said as she watch Logan's expression changed from annoyed to surprised, Logan turned to Saya to see if Anise was telling the truth, Saya nodded, Logan smiled as he knew this was the news he needed to make their plan work.

"Ok how'd you want this to go" Logan asked, "We need to separate the main force from the Confessor, then one of us takes him out after he dead the others will flee" Anise said, the plan was good so with the forces they had both Anise and Logan instructed them to position themselves for the ambush.

"Saya, you take the Confessor; we'll handle the others" said Anise, Saya nodded as she moved to her hiding spot. The plan also involved leaving bait for the mantle to take so Logan volunteered since Anise would be too obvious since she protected the queen too closely, all Logan had to do was act as if he was alone and helpless. Soon enough the Confessors group came around the corner and noticed Logan, they had looks of glee on them as if they had received some good luck, the main force came up to Logan leaving the Confessor alone with a few guards.

"Well, Captain Thackeray! Long way from home, aren't we?" said a inquisitor as she and several of her comrades surrounded Logan, Saya hated the looks on their faces but she had to stick to the plan, she moved slowly through the bushes towards the Confessor but could hear Logan act all surprised by the Mantle's appearance.

"Oh dear. Oh mercy. The White Mantle is upon me, woe! Laminations! Is this the end for poor Logan?" Saya covered her mouth to stop her laugh from begin heard but she knew everyone else was silently laughing at the Mantle's expense. The Mantle weren't happy at all as all of them took out their weapons, "You think this is a joke, you don't know what trouble you're in for" the inquisitor said as she held her short sword ready, "I already have a good idea, Now!" Logan shouted.

The Mantle watched as several soldiers jumped out from nowhere and attack, they surrounded them and began fighting. Saya moved quickly towards the Confessor, she saw the looks of worry on the guards as they watched their main force begin taken out, "Confessor we need to move, I don't think the inquisitor going to make it" said one of the guards but the Confessor continued to watch.

Saya saw her opportunity as she rushed out and took out 2 of the guards at the rear, the last guard fell back into the swamp water before Saya stabbed him through his neck, as the Confessor looked around him Saya could only see the look of sorrow on his face.

Saya waited to see if he would fight her but he just looked at her for a few minutes and smiled, Saya braced herself but was confused as to why the enemy would be smiling, "You look at lot like her, but then her line have always been that way" the Confessor said. Saya held her ground but was further confused, "I always knew that her bloodline would survive even though we and all her enemies tried to eliminate it" the Confessor said as he approached Saya.

Saya held her sword towards him but he didn't stop, the Confessors body pressed against the sword till it stabbed straight through him as he came close enough to Saya's face, "I'm glad that there still people like her still alive to challenge the world enemies" as blood poured out his mouth, Saya was frozen in fear as the confessor continued to smile at her.

"I've always wanted to meet you, maybe you're the one who can finally put an end to this era of chaos" the Confessors voice was getting weaker as he began to weaken from the blood loss, before he collapsed Saya heard the Confessors last word which scared her.

"I'm sorry" as the Confessor collapsed in front of Saya she let her sword slide out her grip as she stood frozen, did this man know something about her parents and what did he mean 'Her' bloodline, she looked down to see the blood had sprayed all over her.

"Saya, you ok?" Anise asked as she saw the look of surprise on her face, she looked down at the Confessor and was also surprised that he was smiling and had Saya sword sticking out through his stomach. Anise looked at Saya and knew that he had said something to shock the girl. As she was about to question Saya, Logan and other approached them; "I think that's the last of them, our scouts report the other groups have run off" Logan said but saw the look on Anise's face and kept quiet.

Saya pulled herself together as she turned to face the others, "Well I'm glad it over" she said as she turned to pull her sword out of the Confessor body, she swung it to fling off the blood but didn't feel any better about what she had heard.

Anise knew Saya was putting on a different face to cover her shock, she would have to question her later, "I think they got off lightly, personally, the fact they attempted to murder several innocents and disgracing the memory of your parents, they deserved more than this" Anise said still looking at Saya wondering what was running through her head.

"Will you be ok?" Logan asked, "I... I think so, thanks for asking" Saya said but couldn't shake off what the Confessor had said, "Speaking of your parents... We think we know where they were living last" said Mehid.

Saya looked back in surprise at the news "Really! Where?" Saya asked, "The information we got said they were living in Delanian Foothills, we're not certain but if their alive we might find something there", Saya smiled but deep down she knew they may find nothing or if her worse fears were true they'll find something else, but she had to know if what the Confessor said was true or not.

"I want to check it out, if Anise can spare you" Saya turned around to face Anise, Anise knew that this might be her final chance to find the truth, though she wanted to question Saya she realized that asking her now might be upsetting.

"I can question her later" Anise thought as she gave one of her signature smiles "By all means, the shining blade is in your debt, it the least we can do" Anise said, Saya turned to Mehid and Salia all three agreed to meet up near the foothills to find the place and see if anything could be found. As both the shining blade and seraph began marching back to Divinity's Reach both Logan and Anise knew that the Confessor had said something to Saya, but both wondered what; because either way what he might have said might change Saya fate for better or worst.


	8. Chapter 7: Setting Sun

**All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to Arenanet, except OC **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Setting Sun<strong>

"You sure this is the place?" Saya asked as they stopped by a group of trees, "Ya, the information say there's supposed to be a small farm house just around this area of the foothills" Mehid said as he stretched his arms to relief the stress of running through the large hills.

Saya and the others had met up near the foothills and began searching around, they had asked some of the locals and they said that there was a farmhouse further in but no one had gone that way without encountering ettins, when asking what way the farmhouse was an old man pointed towards an old path that led up into the hillside.

They had been walking for some time when they encountered a large group of ettins, all three fought back against the ettins but after they had taken out several of them more appeared, they soon realized the path came across an ettin cave, when they realized they'd be crushed Salia sounded the retreat. They ran fast as they could to avoid the ettins and eventually they outran them and stopped near a small grouping of trees but found themselves several miles from the path, "We'll have to double back and hopefully the ettins will have gone back into the cave" Saya said while trying to catch her breath.

"Well since it will take some time to make it back we might as well tell you what we found out about your parents" Salia said as she moved forward, Saya stood up and listened closely to what Mehid and Salia had to say.

"The countess told us we could only tell you what is necessary, as this is technically a royal matter, but after everything you went through with the Mantle you deserve the truth" Salia said, Saya nodded she knew Salia and Mehid couldn't tell her anything important because of what her parents might have done for the royal family.

"Your parents were spies for the last King of Kryta, your father was one the Kings closest advisors within the shining blade and a close friend, he had many informers and soldiers under him that took down many Mantle bases, your Mother came from an influential merchant family that had some pull in the court, your mother joined the shining blade when she was young eventually she fell under your father command and worked together for 5 years before they fell in love and married" Salia said as she took out a seal with an image of a Phoenix's.

"This is the insignia of your mother's house, her family influenced many decisions one of which could of lead to a possible truce with the charr much earlier, but one day they were found dead inside their estate, the White Mantle had left their mark inside, after their deaths your father declared the Mantle would pay but after 10 years he never found those responsible" Mehid said as they began to move back towards the path.

"Eventually your father and mother suddenly declared they would be retiring, many of the nobles we're surprised since they were both still quite young but the King took their resignations and no one heard from them again until…" Salia expression turn remorseful, "A message had come from your father telling the king that the Mantle had discovered where they were and were planning to flee, that was the last message they had sent" Mehid said as the turn into the bend of the path.

"The shining blade tried to find out what happened to them but found nothing, we don't know if they fled to safety or if..." Salia said but stopped when they arrived at their destination, all three of them had expressions of shock as they looked in front of them, the farmhouse was in ruins the cottage roof had collapsed and was almost burnt to the ground, the barn half and covered in vines and moss the rest of the farm was covered in overgrown vegetation along with an old and rusted cart on its side.

Saya could imagine what the place looked like before but she could also see what had happened, the Mantle had made a statement by destroying the farm by showing what they could do to those that defied them but there was no sign of what might have happened to her parents.

"We should look around, see what we can find" Mehid said as he went and pulled some of the overgrown vines from the gate, Salia check out the remains of the barn but could only find broken rafters, fences and splintered wood all over where there was once a hay cover floor.

Mehid check all over the field but could only see overgrown weeds and tangled veg plants that had been growing out of control without a farmer to tend to it.

Saya checked out the cottage, the inside was no better than the outside; but inside she found shattered picture frames with burnt pictures, broken furniture and shatter windows and Mantle graffiti, eventually after looking through most of the rooms she moved to one of the doors that had been the only remaining one closed.

She turned the knob on the door and pushed against it only to find a room that was more defiled then the others, but what surprised her was what was in the room.

The room had a destroyed cot, broken toys, walls covered in graffiti with words like 'Traitor', 'Filthy blood', 'Demon' and many other words that made it clear that the Mantle had more to hate about this room then in the others.

She moved about the room until she felt broken glass under her boot, she bent down and swept away the dirt and found a picture frame, she picked it up and turned it over to see a broken glass frame, as she pulled the glass off the frame she saw a slightly burnt picture; it had dust over it obscuring the picture so she dusted it off with her hand. Once she saw what was on the picture she could feel the tears coming up but held back just enough to keep looking at the picture.

The picture was of three people, one was a tall, lightly tanned masculine man with short wavy brunette hair, sharp green eyes and a tattoo that was common among the Norn running down his right arm, next to him was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and dark tanned skin she also had a similar tattoo running on her left arm. She was smiling while holding a baby in her arms, the baby was asleep but the picture showed them outside in the sunshine.

Saya looked at the picture for a while, she could see the strong resemblance of her features with her mother but could see she had gotten her eyes and hair colour from her father, she slipped the picture into her pocket to keep it safe, "Hey Saya you better see this" Saya heard Mehid and pulled herself up to join them outside.

As she exist the cottage she noticed Salia and Mehid looking towards a wall of vines, "What you guys looking at" Saya asked as she joined them.

"Mehid found a cave just behind these vines, we we're about to investigate when we noticed the marks of a large spider queen which told us that one has set up her nest in there so we've been planning on how to handle it" Salia said as she turned around looking towards the cave entrance.

Saya knew going in unprepared against a spider queen might be disastrous since they had a nasty poison that could leave their victims paralyzed for hours, so if they were planning to go in they needed to be ready to keep out of the queen range and take it down before it had a chance to attack.

"Right, one of us needs to keep it distracted while the rest of us take it out" Mehid said as he looked happy with his plan, "Ya and what if her brood is in there" Salia pointed out, Saya had to agree the Queen could have been here for years, the cave could be covered in her eggs and her brood.

"We can back each other up while inside, this way we can keep each other safe" Saya said, the others agreed so as they took out their weapons and entered into the cave, they walked in slowly and found it dark and damp; but could see a light down at the end of the cave.

As they walked in further they heard the sound of scuttering legs, and soon enough several spiders came at them, all three held their own against the spiders as they slashed and crushed them. After several groups had been crushed a larger spider came out, "Here the big one" Mehid joked as the queen charged at them, taking the queen out was more difficult to take down since it large hide was thick and gave off protective magic against their weapons.

After stabbing the queen through her head it finally collapsed on the ground and died, the rest of her brood scurry out of the cave leaving several egg sacks for Saya and the other to destroy so they wouldn't come back, "Well now that we've done exterminating the pests, shall we continue" Mehid said sarcastically, both Salia and Saya gave a quick laugh as the cleaned away the spiders blood and gunk from their face and weapons, after getting closer to the light Saya could tell that her worse fears were realized; at the end of the cave stood 2 gravestones.

Saya moved closer and kneeled down to see word carved onto the stones, she looked at the first gravestone to her left and read what was on it.

_Here lies Emma Flameseeker, Cherished Wife, Devoted Mother, Loyal Servant of Kryta. 'Our lives were for the good of all and to create a world where our treasure could live in. May Saya find it so when we are no longer in it' _

Saya could feel the tears in her eyes build up as she looked away from her mother grave, then she turned towards the gravestone next to it.

_"__Here lies Aaron Flameseeker, Loving Husband, Devoted Father, Most Loyal servant of Tyria. 'I have only three joys in my life: my Wife, my country, and above all, my daughter. May the Gods bless and protect our child and show her the way to a bright future. May our enemies now terror when their judgment day comes before them'_

Saya tears fell down her cheeks as she kneelt in the ground, so in the end the Confessor had only confirmed her fears, both her parents were dead, dead by the Mantles hands.

Salia and Mehid gave a quick prayer to the fallen heroes and waited for what Saya wanted to do next, Saya wiped away her tears from her face as she rose up from the ground, "We're so sorry Saya" Mehid said as he saw the look of sadness in Saya face.

Saya pulled herself together as she faced her companions, "I've always hoped they'd be alive, waiting to find me, or I'd find them so I could ask why they left me. But now I know they died with honor, but this isn't an easy dream to give up, but at least I now know what happened" Saya said as she looked upon the gravestones once more.

"They gave their lives to defend Kryta against one of its oldest and greatest enemies, I'm sure they'd be proud of you for what you've done" Salia said, Saya gave a quick smile but she couldn't help but remember what the Confessor had said. Were her parents death because they were servants of kryta or was their more to what she was seeing?

"These gravestones though, who placed them?" Saya asked but both Mehid and Salia looked as lost as Saya on the matter, "Friends, perhaps? Fellow agents? We may never know. It was likely the same person who rescued you and took you to safety in Divinity's Reach." Salia said since It was the only explanation she could think of.

Saya had to agree, since she had been left in divinity's reach as a baby by someone, if she ever found out whom that person was she would thank whoever it was and ask how they knew her parents and what they were like.

"I have to thank you for everything you've done for me, though you didn't have to; all my life I've wondered... and now I finally have peace." Saya said as she bowed to thank the Exemplars for their help, "My friend, this was never just another mission. Helping you with this has been our pleasure, believe me." Mehid said.

"If we ever gain more information about your parent will let you know, for I know we'll meet again someday" Salia said as both she and Mehid gave Saya a salute, Saya smiled back as she could finally let go of one of her dreams of finding her parents.

She was still sad that she would never know them but then she felt the necklace around her neck and lifted it up and could see the image of the phoenix's, she now knew that she had a family that loved her. But still she had more questions that she needed answered but they would have to wait.

After returning back to the city and saying a final farewell to Mehid and Salia she made her way to the seraph offices and told Logan what she had found, Logan offer his condolences and offered to have her family moved to the family tomb in Ascalon settlement, Saya was surprised by what Logan had said, he explain that after returning a solider had given him a letter about her father family tomb in the settlement.

It said that her father had come from a long Ascalonian line dating back to Adelberns reign; he had sent a solider to confirm the info and had found a tomb for the Flameseeker family but that the settlement had no records of a Flameseeker dating back 250 years ago. This only further Saya question about her father family.

If her mother was Krytan and her father was Ascalonian then who had come from her father's side, Logan had found her mother family line and could see their line dating back at least further then 250 years, but her father's line could only be dated back to his great grandfather.

Saya mind had been going through what she had learned; who was her father, why were their no other records of his family and who was this person that seemed to have all the answers to her questions, still she had some information to move on from to find the answers, the tomb of her father family was a start and the amulet she had been given by the countess was another.

After confirming to Logan that he could move her parents graves to the tomb she made her way back to her home in Salma's District, after removing her armor and placing it down against the wall she began thinking about the mysterious stranger, in a few days this person had sent letters to both her and Logan and was always seemed a step ahead with them.

This person had warned her about the Mantle though she had fallen into their trap, this was probably the same person who had left her the sword and probably the same person that had taken her to the city for safety, "Just who is this person?" Saya thought as she entered her living room.

As she entered she found again 2 letters on her table, "Whoever this person is, there really good at breaking into people's houses" she thought as she picked up both letters, she noticed that one of the letter's was written in a more fancy lettering.

The other was in the same handwriting as the last one she had received, she read both letters; only to confirmed that her life would only get more complicated but she smiled as she realized that maybe this was what she needed, now that she had answers to lifelong questions she knew she could move on with her life and finally make a move with what she wanted with her life.

Tomorrow she would see to her family's reburial and then she would go and meet the last person she thought she would ever meet, "I wonder, will meeting the queen change everything about my life" Saya thought as she placed the letters against her lamp, as she made her way back to her bedroom she crawled onto her bed and fell asleep and finally had a dream that she could sleep to.

On Saya side desk stood two letters one was written from the Countess the other was in the same handwriting as the one she had received the night she inherited her father sword.

_To Saya Flameseeker, Hero of Shaemoor_

_By the Will and Command of Queen Jennah of Kryta, you are hereby formally summoned to attend the royal presence. Her Royal Highness also offer her condolences on the discovery of your parents death, Please be sure to arrive as soon as you have attended to your needs and you will be welcomed to the palace. Until next we meet, may the Six Gods watch over you in all things._

_Countess Anise_

_To Saya_

_I'm am sorry I couldn't tell you about your parents when I first sent you the letter, your father had sworn me to secrecy till it was the right time to tell you or when you found out yourself, I can tell you that the Confessor you killed had been telling you the truth about your family. I would tell you more but to tell you now wouldn't help you._

_I know that your parent would have been there for you if they could but the Mantle had discovered them and they had to choose to either run or face them but they weren't prepared to sacrifice your life so they asked me to keep you safe and hide you from the Mantle, but your parent knew the Mantle weren't the only enemies they had._

_That why I left you the letter about who you trust but I can breathe easily knowing that the shining blade and the seraph have your back, I hope you can understand why I must hide so much from you._

_Someday all will reveal itself to you but for now I can say that you will face a greater challenge soon and this will truly test your strength for dark forces are at work and they threaten the queen and all of Tyria._

_I hope one day we will meet but to show that you can trust me I will leave you with a name so you will be able to know that it is me._

_May the six watch over you._

_E_

Both letters had shown that a greater adventure was waiting for Saya but still what wait for her would soon reveal itself and that the gears of fate had begun and soon a new path will open for a new hero.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I could play a bit with who E is to my OC and add him to my story since he seems to know at lot about what's going on in the Living story so I thought to add him or her to my OC past so when I get to the Living story E can blend in with my character story for Season 1, I've also made it so E know who Saya's family past is and about her ancestor is and how this might effect my OC future. Hope you enjoy this part of my story. <strong>


End file.
